narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Scarlei
"Träume nicht dein Leben, lebe deinen Traum." Bearbeitungen seit aktiver Mitarbeit (Nov. 2014): Über mich Bilde dir am besten selbst eine Meinung.^^ -> Testseite (*stolz*) Charaktereigenschaften thumb|left *''diskussionsfreudig'' *''bekennender Klugscheißer'' *''Besserwisser'' *''still (aber wenn ich einmal rede, rede ich...) *''Perfektionist'' *''zurückhaltend'' *''träumerisch'' Mein Lebensmotto thumb|left|178px Mein Lieblingsspruch Hetz mich nicht! Die besten Sprüche Ich spreche fließend morgenmufflerisch. Ich bin heut früh aufgewacht...da war kein Wurm! Interessantes *Alles niedliche steht unter meinem Schutz! *Von der gelben Tapete in meinem Zimmer ist vor lauter Postern nichts zu sehen... *Ich habe mit dem siebten Teil der Harry Potter Bücher angefangen, nicht mit dem ersten. *Das erste Buch, was mir als Kind vorgelesen wurde, war Der Herr der Ringe. *Ich besitze Bettwäsche mit der Aufschrift "Der frühe Vogel kann mich mal!". *Meine Deutschlehrerin kommt jeden Freitag zu spät. *Ich war an meinen 11. Geburtstag nicht dazu in der Lage, in die Schule zu gehen, da ich auf Hagrid gewartet habe. *Mein Laptop (insbesondere Word) hat schon mehr Beschimpfungen aushalten müssen, als die Fernbedienung meines Fernsehers... *Ich bin Gymnasiastin. Schmunzeln erlaubt :) Meine persönlichen Grundprinzipien in wikia *Meide den Visual Editor. **Meide am besten gleich den gesamten Wikia-Style. *Benutze immer den Quelltext. *Lade nur png-Dateien hoch. *Versuche so viele Referenzen wie möglich einzufügen. (Meist schwierig...) *Sei dir deinen Informationen sicher. *Achte auf Ausdruck, Orthographie und Struktur. *Benenne die Bilder im letzten Moment sinnvoll um... *Sei sparsam mit Bildern (max. 1/kleinem Abschnitt) *Halte den "senkrechten Strich" für Verlinkungen immer in der Hinterhand... *Benutze die Vorschau wenn nötig fünfmal, aber speichere nicht unnötig. *Entferne die vorgegebenen Leerzeichen bei der Vorlage "Überschrift-Ebene-2". *Sei diskussionsfreudig. :D Es tun sich Abgründe auf ;) Meine Beiträge * Beigetragen hab ich hier schon vieles, und hoffe, dass nicht alles schlecht und auch was brauchbares dabei war. :D Zu diesen brauchbaren Dingen gehören: *''The Last'' und Epilog bei den meisten Hauptcharakteren bei der Infobox und dem Aussehen hinzugefügt. *Die Seiten Shikadai Nara, Bunchoto, Shippuuden-Film 7 '', ''Temari vs Konohamaru, Toneri Ootsutsuki, Team Shira, Team Naruto, Team Choji, Team Neji, Team Hinata, Team Lee, Team Genma, Team Anko, Team Hayate und **''Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel'' (Übersetzung + Ausarbeitung der Seite) ***Kahyou (erstellt) ***Rahyou (erstellt) ***Garyou (erstellt) **''Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben'' **''Sakura Hiden - Liebesgedanken, getragen von einer Frühlingsbrise'' **''Konoha Hiden - Der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit'' **''Gaara Hiden - Eine Sandsturm-Illusion'' erstellt. *Die Openings und Closings ins Deutsche übersetzt, die Infoboxen und Tabellen erfolgten in freundlicher Kooperation mit YukiWarZone.^^ *Die Seiten Inojin Yamanaka, Chouchou Akimichi, Hanabi Hyuuga, Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru Sarutobi und Temaris Fächer ausgearbeitet. *Die Epilog-Profilbilder bei vielen Hauptcharakteren eingefügt. (mittlerweile modifiziert) *Bei vielen Hauptcharakteren die Bilder aus The Last beim Aussehen eingefügt. *Bei fast allen Hauptcharakteren den Spoiler -Text in der Handlung "Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg" zum Epilog eingefügt. *Bei fast allen aus Narutos Jahrgangsstufe den Abschnitt "Aussehen" ''um gewisse Teilüberschriften plus Texte und Bilder ausgearbeitet. ''Und diverse weitere Dinge Gruß, Scary Here´s a hint: Edit the sites in the "source-version" - it will make your life easier. Meine beliebtesten Seiten *Konan *Temari *Episodenübersicht *Sakura Haruno *Jiraiya